Countless
Countless is introduced in The Ultimate Pilot as the main antagonist in the Gym Buddies series. He is a twenty-one year old sorceror who contains magical powers within his staff, which he uses to manipulate the world around the Gym Buddies, or just manipulate them in general. Additionally, he is the teacher of the fear classes at Rockville High School. Appearance Countless is a man with pale skin and dark circles around his eyes. His hair is navy blue with black tips fading into the rest of his hair. His bangs cover his left eye. Countless is gap-toothed and has red pupils. Instead of a white sclera, his sclera is light yellow. He clothing is primarly made up of the color black, as he wears a black cloak, black boots, black pants and black fingerless gloves. He is always seen carrying his staff, which has a crystal skull on top. Countless shares the same height as Butters . He has a pocket watch hanging from a loop on his pants. Personality Countless has an unpredictable personality. He chose the Gym Buddies to be the "victims" of his magical powers, and has also chosen them to either make their lives better or worse. He appears to get a thrill out of causing the situations between the five of them, such as brainwashing Chelsea and Liz in Girl Power or corrupting each of the Gym Buddies except Christian in Opposites Attract . Most of the situations Countless causes is to individually teach them all a lesson, while other situations are caused just for his own amusement. He has individually taken each of them Gym Buddies at some point to have a chat with them while taking a stroll in his own world. History In an unnamed episode, Countless reveals to Liz that he does not have an evil backstory, and simply took an interest in dark magic during his childhood. He explains that he was the oldest child of two in a wealthy family, and was happy during his childhood until an event changed it all. When Liz asks Countless what caused it, he snaps at her, saying he didn't want to talk about it. It is revealed in Lovesick that Countless used to have a girlfriend named Ray in high school, but a verbal fight followed by a magical one caused a break up between the two. She was shown to know more about Countless than any other character, as revealed in Items of Value when she knew the backstory behind Countless's pocket watch. In an unnamed episode, Ray says to Artemis "In high school, Countless was dark, scary and mysterious. He always dressed in black, and always looked so gloomy. But I saw a different side to him, it was weird. It was almost like I could literally see some kindness in his heart, and I was right. That all changed when we had that fight. He was never the same again, he became the person he is now after that." Pocket Watch Countless has a pocket watch hanging from a chain on his pants, which is shown to be very valuable to him in Items of Value. After it is stolen by Ray, Countless goes into a fit of rage, and shoots a deadly ray of dark magic at her. In an act of revenge, Countless steals Ray's bandana from her, which he knows means just as much to her as his pocket watch means to him due to their former relationship. Ray reveals that the pocket watch was given to Countless during his childhood by his mother. The reason behind why the watch is so important to him is because it was given to him right before his mother mysteriously disappeared. Inside, the pocket watch contains an image of Countless's mother, who is shown to not resemble him at all. Powers Countless has many powers he acquires through his magical staff. Teleportation Countless has been shown to have the power to cause himself, and others, to teleport. This was the first power he was shown to have, as he used it on the Gym Buddies and himself in The Ultimate Pilot. Transvection Countless shows his power of transvection multiple times in the series. Disease/Virus Causing It is revealed by himself in She Came From Outerspace that Countless was the one that caused the disease on Analyza 's planet. Following this, he gives the disease to Analyza herself. Countless also caused Rob's unknown virus in The Virus . Manipulation Countless has used manipulation multiple times in the series. He uses his manipulation to cause Chelsea, Butters, Rob and Liz to become the opposite of themselves in Opposites Attract. Additionally, he manipulated Rob to become his old, evil self in The Evil Within . In Girl Power, Countless manipulated Chelsea and Liz into becoming spiteful towards males. Illusions Countless caused Illusions of the Gym Buddies's greatest fears in House of Fear. ''He did this for his pleasure in watching people express fear and to try and get the Gym Buddies to overcome their fears. Reality Warping Countless warps reality in ''Everything's Under Control when he changes the world so that it's under his control. He also uses his ability in A Blast From The Past when he made Liz's imaginary character Horsey come to life. Psychometry Countless uses his ability of psychometry in House of Fear to discover the fears of each of the Gym Buddies. He also uses this ability in A Blast From The Past to learn about Liz's childhood fear of an imaginary character named Horsey . Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Males